


Larry! The swimming smut

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (the best kind), Free!The swimming anime!AU, Gay Sex, M/M, Shower Sex, Smut, You get the idea, dat ass, dat ass in speedos, im seriously just typing random shit now., sort of a, speedos on louis, swimming club, the amount of ziall is tiny, what else do you need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Harry decides to join the swimming club, to find he can't control his tentacle like limbs enough. Then there's Louis in speedos and it all kinda escalate. </p>
<p>or the one where Harry fucks Louis in the pool showers, after Louis has a private swimming lesson with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry! The swimming smut

**Author's Note:**

  * For [http://katsumilovesapplesauce.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=http%3A%2F%2Fkatsumilovesapplesauce.tumblr.com%2F).



Harry thought joining the Swimming club would be a great idea. He was good at it, kept him fit, he got to be half naked and its the only thing besides football or rugby that he likes. He fails horrifically at footie and doesn't have the bulk for rugby. So swimming it was.

I would have perfect if it wasn't for the instructor, a boy in the last year. Louis. 

When he walked out Harry's breathing stopped and he felt like he was going to faint. The boy was a fucking angle, no doubt about it, a true to god angle. Curves in all the perfect places, an ass like no other, Harry really wanted to bite that ass,his lips pink, body toned, thick tan thighs, curvy hips in speedos that left nothing to the imagination and the brightest blue eyes.

He must have been practicing before they arrived as he was soaked, his hair slicked back by the water and red marks from goggles. "Hello." He chimed cheerily as he walk in from the supply cupboard, a towel over one shoulder. "This is Swimming for late beginners!"

"Why are you running this?" Asked a boy, from the back of the group. Josh. Harry thinks. "Don't you head the swim team?"

"That's only a rumor."Louis says, wiggling his eyebrows at the play on words. "I am the head of the swim team, but i also have little sisters. So they picked me to teach you." He says fixing his ridiculously tight, short speedos. The slick sound of them sticking to his thighs too much for Harry. He willed his body to calm and followed the group to the lockers to change. 

Louis handed each boy a pair of speedos, knowing size from looking. He toke a little longer on Harry, eyeing his crotch and hips in his black skinny's. He hands Harry a pair and Harry scampers away, changing in a shower cubicle so no one would see the after math of Louis ass in those speedos. One he had calmed his body down, he changed and slipped out to stand by the pool with the others.

"Okay!" said Liam, Louis assistant in teaching the beginners. Where as Niall and Zayn, aka the rest of the swim team where just there for shits and giggles. "Get in order of name. you do one lap, from that we decide a level and we go from there. Highest and lowest get Louis, middle get me." 

\--------------------------------------------\\(O_O)/-------------------------------------------------------

After half a list Harry is called. "Styles!" Calls Niall, who toke over so Louis can watch them swim and evaluate with Liam. "This is Harry, two years bellow, first time swimming in school, failed to join the footie team and is Gemma's brother." Niall says,off of a list he is sure Zayn made (That boy just knows stuff about people) watching as the curly boy stepped to the side of the pool. "Dive in, lap up and back, slid out, sit on bench. Go!" Niall says.

Harry dose a graceful dive (weird for him to be graceful, he felt a swell of pride),he failed miserably at the actual swimming, going between lanes, not swimming above, pushing off with his feet and counting the push, dreadful. He then, very ungracefully, try-ed and failed to jump up. So instead slide onto the walk like a beached whale and proceeded to lose control of his limbs... falling back in. He could hear Louis laughing and decided it was a win. He grinned at Louis as he walked past to sit down, Louis returning it with a thumbs up.

\---------------------------------------/(O_O)\\-------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the list later and he is in the lowest group, no surprise. Louis is sitting at the side of the pool instructing the highest group and leaving them to it. He walks towards our group grinning. "We only have a little of lunch left, so Styles at our worst." Louis said, pausing for the cheers that followed and Harry's bow. "Please come in after school." 

"Course, Cap." Harry said, tipping an imaginary hat.

"For now all in the water and some exercises." Louis says, then sitting at the edge and shouting commands for the rest of the lesson. Laughing when harry dose a starfish and starts flailing.

\-------------------------------------(/O_O)/-------------------------------------------------------------

Harry is waiting at the pool side, bag on his shoulder, Speedos in his pocket (there that small) when he hear Louis laugh filling the hall. He turns hoping it just a naked Louis covered in Honey, just. To his surprise its the whole swim team, Niall, Zayn, Liam, Louis. 

"Harry!" Louis shouts, running over and almost sliding into him. "So, here's the deal. You wont be in the normal classes at lunch, just chill at the side and help with rota. I don't have any group stuff coming up soon, so I'm using my practice time to teach you. The other boys have a swim exam at another school soon, so they will practice in the other pool. This is so i can help you personally,like you Seriously need it. Can you even control those limbs, there like tentacles." Louis says, rushed and bouncing on his toes. As he talks about Harry's arms, he grabs one and stretches it out playing with Harry's fingers. Harry ears filling with his own pulse at Louis touch.

"Cool." Harry says, startled as he hears the door behind him close. The boys coming out changed, he can't even remember them going into the locker room.

"Lets get changed." Louis says, pulling Harry into the changing room. Harry is stunned and watches as Louis turns his back to harry, removing his shirt. His back muscle flexing, small arms flexed and small hands pulling at the fabric. Harry could cover him up and man handle him, he's like a little pixie. Harry runs to the shower and changes, walking out to notice Louis is holding the door open for him. "Come on."

"The water fairy is changed!" Niall yells, laughing at Louis blush.

"Water fairy?" Harry asks.

"We all have nicknames to do with our technique." Louis replies, sitting at the sit of the pool making his thighs plump-en against the tiles. "I move like magic apparently, so water fairy. Zayn is sleek and stealthy. The shark." He says pointing to Zayn, who grins much like a shark and nods at Harry. "Liam is kind and strong. Dolphin." Liam waves. "Niall... is the killer whale." Louis sighs, watching as the boy grins and laughs. 

"Why?" Harry asks.

"If you touch his food your dead, " Harry's head snaps to Zayn who is now beside him, speaking and shaking his head,"hes a good swimmer and eats like a fucking bin." 

"HELL YEAH!" Niall yells, diving in the pool and cheering himself. 

"I'm guessing he named himself?" Harry asks.

"Nope, we meant it to tease him, he toke it as a compliment. Little Irish shit." Louis murmurs, eyeing Niall who is doing back flips in the water. "Your officially octo. Cause your like an octopus, unable to control its tentacles." Louis giggles, everyone else chanting 'Octo'. Harry just smiles back and nods, how suiting that name is.

\-----------------------------------------\\(O_O\\)---------------------------------------------------------------

"We are leaving!" Liam yells, ushering Zayn and Niall out of the hall once there dressed. 

"Enjoy your threesome!" Louis shouts, from where hes holding Harry waist as the boy flails his limbs. 

"Fuck you!" He hears Niall yell. Harry laughs and stops his flailing. He swims to the side and sits on the edge of the pool, his hands covering his crotch. 

To say the least, the last hour was hell. Every time Louis swam past him, put his hands on his waist or stomach, show him techniques or even just turned around, Harry would harden in his trunks. Louis ass was amazing, his waist a soft curve, tan skin glistened, lips plump and pink. 

Harry wasn't helping himself, thinking about the older boy. When Harry came back to reality he noticed the older boy pulling himself out of the pool, small trunks tight to his plump ass. He walked around to Harry's side of the pool, smiling at the boy.

"Come on lets shower and go." He says, grabbing Harry's shoulder and leading the boy into the changing room. Louis skips out in front of him, taking the boys hands to pull him over to the showers. When he looks down, he feels himself smirk. Harry was hard and Louis was going to do something about it. 

"Come in here." Louis says,his voice dropping slightly. He pulls harry into the same shower stall as himself as he turns on the shower, he turns back and leans up to kiss harry. "I saw you, you know." Louis whispered, like a purr in Harry's ear. 

"What exactly did you see?" Harry asked, thanking himself his usual calm was finally coming back. (It had been missing since he saw the pretty boy)

"How much you want me." Louis whispered, palming harry through his trunks to emphasis his point. 

"Fuck, Louis." Harry breathes, dropping his head on Louis shoulder as Louis pulls down his trunks. "Shit!" She moan, as Louis starts to touch him.

"Bigger then i thought, gonna feel o good in me." Louis moans directly into Harry's ear, letting out a little mewl at the end as he ruts against Harry's thigh. Harry is unsure of when Louis removed his own trunks, but his hard cock against Harry thigh snaps something in Harry. 

"Fuck." Harry moans, turning Louis body in one swift motion and pushing himself against Louis back. 

"Harry?" Louis asks shakily, his legs going weak as Harry grinds against him. 

"Its those fucking shorts. " Harry huffs, his lips on Louis' neck as he grabs onto Louis hips. He grinds harder, hips rutting against Louis' slick, speedos covered arse. "Those shorts and that ass, your driving me insane. That's why you wore then isn't it." Harry growled, taking a handful of Louis' ass and squeezing. "You only wore then so i could rip them off right?" Harry asked, he had noticed Louis shorts had gotten alot tighter that they were earlier. 

"Harry." Louis moaned, rutting against the cold wall in front of him. His hot flesh feeling cooled by the tiles, cold water now running from the shower. Harry's hand grips Louis' cock through his trunks, lips at Louis ear murmuring hot little slurs at him.

"Such a slut."

"Pulling me in the shower like a little whore."

"Suck a cock slut, for my cock up your arse."

Louis moaned at the last one, rutting back against harry, breathy little 'Please's leaving his mouth. Harry's large hands frame Louis' face, turning the boy's face so there lips are inches apart. "Please what?" Harry says, his voice deep and his words brushing Louis' lips.

"Fuck me." Louis whispers. Without another word Harry smashes his lips to Louis'. Tongues battling, harry winning by a long shot. Harry tugs down Louis' trunks surprisingly quick, especially for how tight they are. Moaning as Louis ass is realest, giving a small bounce at the movement.

"Fuck, your ass is amazing." Harry moans, his large hands grabbing Louis arse. One hand covering a whole, bouncy cheek. 

"Harry!" Louis moans, the sound covered by the large smack that Harry had placed on his ass. "Please Harry, again." Louis pants, pushing his ass back against Harry's hands. 

"Little whore, such a slut for it babe!" Harry growls, pulling Louis head back by his hair. His hand placing loud smacks on Louis ass, as he watches Louis face contort in pleasure. 

"Harry, lubes in my bag. Are you clean?" Louis hisses through his teeth, as Harry pulls his cheeks apart letting the water hit his tight hole. Harry smirks running a finger around the tight muscle. 

"Yeah, ill get the lube." Harry groans, receiving a nod from Louis. "Your clean too yeah?" Harry asks, rubbing Louis back as he returns with the lube. When he receives a nod he lets out a growl and drops to his knees. Louis is confused by the lack of contact, before he can turn to ask harry why there is a thick tongue licking at his hole. 

"Ah!" Louis yelps, his tiny fists grabbing at Harry's hair, his body curved so he can reach and push Harry closer. "Oh fuck, yeah. Yeah. God Hazza, so fucking good." Louis moans, loud and breathy. Harry starts to fuck his tongue into Louis, relishing in his breathy moans. Harry's lips covered in spit as he stand up. He slides in two fingers, scissoring Louis open and kissing at his neck.

"Your so hot, angel." Harry breathes into his neck, the reality of the situation hitting him. He was about to give his virginity to Louis. "So tight and perfect." He whispers, turning Louis head to kiss him as he lubes up his cock with his free hand. "I'm gonna make love to you now, okay?" Harry asked, Louis' heart swelled at Harry's choice of words. Glad Harry was being so sweet. 

I was also Louis first time, but neither of them knew the other was a virgin. Secretly they where both giving away something irreplaceable, to the person they had started to fall for. Even after such a short time, they had both fallen so hard.

"I love you." Louis said, under his breath almost as if he didn't want Harry to hear. Harry's heart swelled at the words.

"I love you too." Harry says, turning Louis to face him and kissing him, slowly thrusting in as he dose so. Louis whimpers into Harry's mouth, pushing his body down to meet Harry half way. 

Once Harry was bottomed out, they pulled there lips apart and smiled at each other. Harry rested their foreheads together, just starring into blue iris. A breathy "Ready.." Escaped Louis lips. Harry nodded and slowly thrust his hips up. "Y-you can go harder." Louis moaned, grabbing on to Harry's back and racking his nails up with each long drag. 

"Sorry, its just i-its my f-first time." Harry moans, testing himself by snapping his hips forward. this causes Louis to bounce, sliding up the wall his back is on slightly.

"Haha, m-me too." Louis moans, thrusting down as harry thrust up. The only sound there moans and skin slapping skin. "Deeper." Louis whimpered.

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." Harry moaned, pulling out and smiling as Louis suck his ass out. That ass though. Harry then thrust back in, sliding his arm under Louis body to brace his hips. 

Harry started to thrust, fast and hard. Hips slapping against Louis ass, Harry moaning at the jiggling caused by this. "So beautiful, pretty." Harry moans continuing his brutal thrusts, spurred on by Louis moans.

"Hazza, close!" Louis moans, voice high and breathy. Little whimpers and 'Ah's Leaving his lips with each jolt forward.

"Me too angel." Harry moans, hand going to grab Louis' cock.

"No, wanna come from this, just this." He moans, Harry intertwines there fingers where Louis hand is on the wall. Thrusting fast and hard, he moves his other hand, just brushing, over Louis' nipple. This overload causes Louis to come, a whine of Harry's name leaving his lips.

"Louis." Harry groans as he fills Louis, his hips stuttering as he rides out there highs.

"Be my boyfriend?"Harry asks, kissing Louis' ear once they both get back to normal. Still inside Louis, not wanting to move and be hit by the cold reality without Louis to warm him.

"Of course, you twat." Louis chuckles, Harry pulls out and turns Louis. Louis falls in to Harry hands kissing him,the now freezing shower washing away the come as they huddle together for warmth. 

"I love you." Harry whispers a they dress, receiving the same words from Louis.They are glad they told there parents that they were at a sleepover as it was now past midnight, and they had a training day tomorrow. 

\-----------------------------------------------------(/O_O\\)-------------------------------------------------

The next day as the boys pile in laughing, they turn to find Louis trapped by Harry at the edge of the pull. Snogging his face off. "Keep it in your pants!" Liam shouts as he goes to change.

Zayn and Niall strip there, there costumes already under there trousers. Harry is quiet sure, by the way that Zayn is holding Niall and touching his ass every now and then, that they're not the only ones with a new relationship. 

Louis sure by the way Liam keeps smiling at texts that hes got a girlfriend. 

So that night all the boys say over at Louis and discuss all there new relationships, Liam cringing at the sex details. 

All's well that ends well.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god its shit, i apologies. Omg, what have i done. *apologizes profusely.* Please still love me, i will give you cookies!! Im so sorry!!!!-Lia xx


End file.
